Profit Factor
Profile Factor Current Profit Factor: 59, Planetary Noble/Merchant House, Lesser Rogue Trader, Weak Imperial Governor. Starting Profit factor: 27, a House in decline. *Increase: +5, Completion of Void Abacus Recovery and Return to the Fold Endeavours: Void Abacus installed and Warrant of Trade recognized on Scintilla by Sector Lord, Marius Hax *Decrease -5. Succesful bid for the foretelling of the Seven Witches of Footfall, Void Abacus traded. *Increase +3. Due to the fine negotiating skills of Ulrich, some of the profit factor lost in the auction were recovered in the subsequent dealing. *Increase +2: Recovered records from the Light of Terra, notoriety with Imperial Navy and Ecclesiarchy. *Increase +1. Trade route established with Zayth. *Increase +3, Conquer the Dread Pearl. *Increase +6. Achievement Point bonus. *Decrease +0. Roll a misfortune! *Increase +8. Colony. *Increase +2. Completion of the Frozen Reaches. *Increase +6. Achievement Point bonus. *Increase +1. Ship components. Flagship and Notable Assets The Clockwork Horror A Dictator Cruiser, an ancestral Haarlock vessel for many generations. The exact origin of the vessel is lost, it is however known to have been wrestled from a space hulk perhaps in either the Jericho Reach or in the times before the Calixis Sector was founded - the unknown time spent within the warp has resulted in peculiar heretical leanings within the vessel itself that attune it more to the warp, and at the same time, effects the resolve of its crew. Colonial Aneisdora (developing, 2 colonies). A colonial holding in the Foundling Worlds, 500 years of isolation has resulted in a stable self-sustaining society, with limited ability to expand or develop without an influx of trade. A Motley Crew A curious collection of new shipmates have joined the clan-kin of Aneisdora: The weirdos from the outer reaches of the Light of Terra, the curious crew from the swamp world, the hardened survivors of the Processional, and a few hundred increasingly distressed tribals from the Dread Pearl. A Heretical AI Probe In what has been officially declared condemned cargo-bay in a quiet section of the Clockwork Horror the ancient Mechancius probe lays. The probe has integrated itself with the questionable warp-loving machine-spirit of the Clockwork Horror and is continuing its explorative mission within its protective host. Starting Acquisitions As represented by the faded, yet still powerful wealth held by House Haarlock, each ruling agent is able to represent their station by selecting a single piece of equipment they are trained to use as a material reflection of their considerable social standing. * Ulrich Harkonnen heir, Rogue Trader: a very rare good quality refractor field (Upkeep Status: Avaliable). * Aries the Enginseer, Explorator: a very rare, best quality plasma gun with red-dot scope (Upkeep Status: Available) * Hannibal the Warp Guide, Navigator of the renegade House Nostromo: a very rare good quality refractor field (Upkeep Status: Available) Acquisitions of Ulrich Harkonnen, Rogue Trader of House Haarlock: * Jump pack (Squad. Common Quality) Upkeep Status: Available * Photo-visor (Squad. Good Quality: Contact Lenses) * Bionic System: Vitae Support System. (Good Quality) * Gun-Cutter (Common Quality) Upkeep Status: Available * Platoon of Elite Mercenaries * Lucius-Pattern Hellgun (Platoon?) * Skitarii Cyber Weapon: Cyber-arm with built-in concealed Hell-pistol combi Grenade Launcher both with compact upgrade (All considered Best Quality). Acquisitions of Aries the Explorator of the Adeptus Mechanicus: * Mars-Pattern Storm Bolter (Common Quality) Upkeep Status: Available * Mezoa-Pattern Thunder Hammer (Common Quality) Upkeep Status: Available Acquisitions of Hannibal the Navigator of renegade House Nostromo : * Bionic System: Vitae Support System. (Common Quality) * Ashen Skull * *Artificer Power Armour(Squad, Common Quality) * Hand of Retribution * Ghost Voice Auspex Warrant Details * Warrant Age: Age of Rebirth +1 archeotech component. SP 12, PF 10 * Fortune and Fate: Fallen From Grace. SP 04, PF 02 * Acquisition: Reward. SP 16, PF 02 * Sanction: Age of Plunder. SP 12, PF 02 * Contacts: Adeptus Mechanicus. SP 10 PF 04 * Warrant Renown: Famous. SP 14, PF 04 * Ship Points: 72, Profit Factor: 26 GM Additions: Vessel must be cruiser class, can partially purchase a component that must be powered but does not currently function. GM Incentive bonus: Usage of Dictator Cruiser will have two best quality fighter launching bays. *Effected by House Rules.